


A Type of Heaven

by kosame



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAIN's ten year reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Type of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous, who requested MAIN and "Reunion gathering. Onsen." I didn't really know where to go with it, but I didn't want the prompt to go unanswered and... who doesn't like them snarking at each other? Set Nov. 2006/Spr. 2007, in case you couldn't guess. Posted to the 2009 New Year's Anonnymeme [here](http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/579.html?thread=304963#t304963).

It's November. Jun is the first one there, memorizing his lines, when the green room door opens and Nino makes a beeline for him. He grabs Jun in a tight hug and says "Happy ten years!"

"I think your math is a little off," Jun says as he puts down his script and resigns himself to humoring Nino.

"No, it's not," Nino says, but before he can explain the door opens. Nino says to Sho, "Happy seven years!"

Sho nods and greets Nino back, then Jun, but Jun is slightly confused. "Didn't you just say ten?" he asks Nino.

"We've known each other ten years, Jun-pon!"

Jun knows Nino won't care, but since he doesn't have anything else to say, he feels obliged to point out, "We didn't meet in November."

"Details," Nino replies. "I was away, and besides, it's not like I wrote in my diary, 'Today I met Matsumoto Jun. I'll remember this day forever!'" After a beat Nino adds, "It was a grave oversight."

(Nino's next jweb reads: Today I met Matsumoto Jun  
I'll remember this day forever!

Jun is so unamused he refuses to say anything about it.)

"Anyway," Nino says, "we should go somewhere."

"I have a drama," Jun says, holding up his script. " _You_ have a drama."

"After the dramas, then. Just in time to make it like a graduation trip, except we're already graduated, so it would be like--" Nino's eyes light up. "A class reunion!"

"We see each other all the time, what is there to 'reunite'?"

"Maybe we do. But what about our long-lost member?"

"Are you talking about Toma?" Jun asks.

"Precisely." At Jun's look, Nino adds, "It's been forever since we've seen him. And how could you and I and Aiba-chan go on a trip like this without him in good conscience?"

"Since when was Aiba invited?"

"It's our MAIN reunion, Jun-chan! But I guess, if you really didn't want to go..."

Jun rolls his eyes and wonders how he's put up with ten years of this. Since he knows Nino will just pretend to sulk until Sho was giving him a stern look and Aiba was looking at him with large, sad eyes, Jun decides to just give in now. "Toma's guesting in our first episode. I'll ask him then."

Nino grins.

* * *

They don't have many scenes together, but Toma is glad to get to see Jun. They're not estranged, but they're not exactly close, either, and Toma likes Jun, so it's good to catch up with him.

They're taking a break, when Jun comes over to him with an expression Toma can't quite figure out on his face. He has his cell phone in one hand, and it looks like he didn't like the message he just got. "Toma, I don't know if you're interested at all, but Nino got Aiba all excited over this stupid idea, and they'll look at me like I killed their dog if I don't ask, so, are you busy in the spring?"

"Uh, not too much, I don't think. Why?"

"They want to have a reunion. The four of us."

Toma doesn't know what to say.

"Don't feel like you have to say yes," Jun goes on. "I told them they were being stupid, but--"

"No, I'll go," Toma says quickly, even though he's worried they won't have anything to talk about anymore. "Thanks for inviting me."

Jun looks a little surprised, but recovers quickly. "I'll let you know when we have the details."

Toma smiles, and after a moment Jun smiles back.

* * *

As it turns out, Jun has very little time between when HanaDan filming ends and when Bambino! filming begins, but they manage to finagle a weekend (technically a Saturday afternoon and a Sunday morning) to pile into Aiba's car and head out to an onsen not far from Tokyo.

Toma hadn't really been expecting Aiba's enthusiastic hug, but it did make him a lot less unsure of his welcome, a feeling that makes him smile as he hears Jun giving Nino advice and then complaining when Nino ignores him (even though he's nominally reading scripts and not watching Nino play DS) in the backseat.

They arrive and check in before deciding unanimously to go directly into the hot springs. Nino and Jun look tired from their dramas, Toma thinks, so he hopes the onsen will do them some good.

When they're all soaking in the steaming water, Aiba says, "Welcome to the MAIN reunion!" He claps, and the others follow his lead, some more enthusiastically than others. "And... um... That's it. Yay!"

"You always have made the worst leader ever," Jun says.

"Worse than Captain," Nino adds.

Toma says, "Please treat me well, Leader," unable to hide his grin.

"You guys used to be a lot nicer," Aiba says, going along with the joke.

"Not Nino," Jun says. "He lied to me from the first time we met."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

"I probably would have, if 'don't trust Ninomiya' hadn't turned out to be a life lesson."

"Oh, Jun!" Nino says, moving towards Jun and splashing Aiba. "I had no idea you were that serious about me. I'll promise to honor and cherish and lie to you even when we're eighty."

"You're so full of shit," Jun shoots back, but he's laughing along with Aiba and Toma.

"Ah, I remember a time you just would have blushed at that," Nino says wistfully. "You used to be so much cuter, isn't that right?" Nino turns to Toma and waits expectantly.

"Uh," Toma says, but Jun saves him.

"Well, some people change. Others," Jun leans his elbow on top of Nino's head, "stay midgets forever."

Aiba follows Jun's lead. "But we love you anyway, Nino-chan."

Nino glares and goes underwater to rid himself of their elbows, resurfacing next to Toma. "Let's talk about Toma-chan," he says. "I see you losers all the time, but I haven't talked to my precious Toma-chan in ages."

Both Aiba and Jun seem interested too, so Toma catches them up on everything, and in return he gets to hear every embarrassing story Nino can think of.

They eat a large dinner and sleep well, and when they get back to Tokyo, Toma doesn't want to leave. He wonders if maybe they don't need to wait another ten years before their next reunion.


End file.
